


In Which Dean Winchester is an Anti-vaxxer

by Ranchy_McRanch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Other, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchy_McRanch/pseuds/Ranchy_McRanch
Summary: Dean Winchester fucking dies of tetanus because he is a homophobic anti-vaxxer who wants to go to SuperheavenTW // slurs, mild homophobia
Relationships: Impala/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	In Which Dean Winchester is an Anti-vaxxer

“Dean, we need to talk about getting you vaccinated,” Castiel started, leaning against the door.

Dean looked up from his passionate session of hot, steamy heterosexual sex with his car. His face scrunched in disgust.

“What? No, that shit’s for fags.”

Castiel shook his head and sighed.

“We talked about this, Dean. You need to get vaccinated so you won’t die of a purely preventable disease like tetanus.”

Dean sneered at him. “Tetanus? What the fuck is that?”

“You know, lockjaw,” Castiel explained. “Look, I’ve already brought a doctor to vaccinate you.”

A generic, frowning white man with a beard walked in wearing a lab coat. He was holding a syringe filled with Faggot Juice to Turn the Frogs Gay. (Actually, he kind of just walked on set that day and he just fit so no one questioned him)

“Tetanus? More like ten anus and I’m not gay. Because gays get sent to Superhell in a flaming tube like a hamster ball and I want to go to Superheaven with my white Christian car, Carstiel,” Dean declared before going back to fucking his car’s engine.

“Honk, honk!” moaned the car.


End file.
